Gone
by TrulyyScrumptious
Summary: Scully has no idea where Mulder is or if he is even alive. She longs to be with her beloved partner but fears she may never get the chance to tell him how she really feels.


He had been gone for so long this time she had no idea if he was even alive and with each passing day Agent Scully's heart broke crushing her spirit of ever seeing her beloved partner again. Mulder had left without warning leaving only a note saying the only way to keep Dana safe was for him to leave, if only he would have talked to her said were he was going she would have gone with him. Danger was something she had become accustomed over the past several years working on The X-Files and Dana would have taken the risk to be with Mulder.

Her feelings for Mulder grew with each passing day and being separated from him felt like a knife plunging through her heart, Dana had never told him how she really felt something she regretted deeply especially now. Now sitting alone in her apartment Dana's mind no longer had the luxury of FBI work to keep her thoughts from drifting to Mulder and the opportunities she once had to tell him how she really felt.

Dana was unsure if Mulder loved her as much as she loved him the longing glances and embraces they shared were always so brief and Mulder always seemed to keep he at arm's length. He never let anyone get to close building a wall around himself keeping others out but Dana felt as though she had broken down some of those barriers and knew Mulder better than anyone else.

Scully's mind wandered to the last night she saw Mulder 6 months prior, something had seemed off to her that night as she sat down next to him on her couch,

"Mulder, are you alright?" Dana leaned in showing her concern by gently placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Mulder stood turning his back to her. She slowly got up knowing her partner was keeping something from her. Moving to face her Mulder let out a deep breath,

"Dana…" he avoided eye contact trying to hide his emotions. Stepping closer Scully reached out and took his hand trying to comfort him in some way,

"You know you can tell me anything, Mulder." He smiled knowing this was true; out of everyone in the world he felt most grounded most at ease when he was with Dana.

"I know," Mulder reached out and placed a loving hand on Dana's face drawing her close to where their bodies were pressing against one another. Dana looked up catching Mulders gaze leaning over he placed a kiss on her forehead,

"I have to go."

Reluctantly Mulder separated himself from Scully and moved passed her towards the door, Scully glanced over her shoulder as she watched him turn the handle to leave.

"I'll see you tomorrow," she met his eyes.

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow Scully." Watching him go Dana had no idea that was the last time she would see her partner.

Thinking about that night caused a tear to fall down Dana's face as regret pulsed through her whole body, if only Mulder knew how she really felt maybe he would have told her where he was going. Feeling exhaustion pull at her Scully lay down sideways on the couch closing her eyes and tried not to think about Mulder as she drifter off to sleep.

Something brushed up against Dana's face causing her to open her eyes,

"Dana," a voice whispered next to her, "Dana wake up." Startled from the unknown person next to her Scully bolted upright,

"Scully, it's me." Relief washed over Scully when her eyes feel upon the man she had longed to see for so many months.

"Mulder," she threw her arms around his neck pulling him close. Dana ran her fingers through the back of his hair as she buried her face in his shoulder, "Where have you been?" Anger now rose within her and she yanked him away, "After all we have been through Mulder you just left me with no idea where you were!" Rage was clear on the redheads face,

"Dana, I had to leave staying put you at risk." Fox reached out to take her hand, "I wasn't going to put you in danger." She squeezed his hand,

"You are worth being put in danger for, Mulder." Her anger faded away as he pulled her closer,

"You never left my mind," Mulder ran his fingers through her red hair.

"I was so worried about you, Mulder." Dana placed her forehead on his running her hand along his strong arm, "Don't ever do this to me again." Mulder wrapped his arms around Dana's waist pulling her onto his lap,

"I won't." The moment felt so right Dana placed both arms around Mulder's neck as they leaned in placing a long awaited kiss on each other's lips. After separating from one another's embrace Dana stood pulling Mulder up with her, smiling she led him toward her bedroom.

 _Hey guys let me know what you think this is my first X-Files fanfic. Not Sure if I want this to be a one shot or not, if you want more let me know._


End file.
